


never coming home

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, Returning Home
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: — Ты ведь вернёшься домой?— Я никогда не вернусь, — и это первое абсолютно честное его заявление. — Такого просто нет.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	never coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9020330, это мой же аккаунт, с которого я переезжаю сюда.  
> Что по стеклу и сломленности в комбинации с одним из самых жизнерадостных пейрингов, хей?  
> Не спрашивайте, что именно произошло с миром в этой истории, я понятия не имею.

По пустоши вьётся ветер, принося к шоссе, не живейшему из живых, но и не мёртвому ещё, тлен и безысходность, поселившиеся за ближними холмами. Туман стелется густо, укрывая пожухлую траву. Тишина окутывает всё вокруг, и её не прерывает даже стрекот насекомых. Здесь время изменило свой ход или даже просто напросто замерло — всё оставалось прежним, как пыльный зал старого музея. Неудивительно, если ямки, вырытые игравшими в кротов детьми, ныне почившими, тоже на месте.

Тецуро шумно выдыхает и делает несколько шагов вперёд, а затем замирает, оглядываясь на вьющуюся тонкой жилой дорогу. Машину, его единственный возможный путь назад, оставлять на обочине страшно. Но никакое такси не доставило бы сюда, независимо от оплаты — Тецуро проверял, посмотрят как на умалишённого и качать головой будут долго и нарочито, а парковки и гаражи, очевидно, не предусмотрены. Глупо отступать теперь, измучившись годами неизвестности и лёгкого налёта стыда. Вряд ли с ним действительно случится что-нибудь непоправимое и страшное. Ну, а если вдруг — он покорится судьбе и вполне поверит, что заслужил. Тецуро проверяет телефон — как и ожидалось, брошенные районы вне зоны действия, и никто связь восстанавливать так и не соберётся, сделав вид, что не осталось ничего за пределами устоявшего и возродившегося Токио. Не удерживает дурашливость и делает селфи на фоне безупречно и вызывающе блестящей тойоты, на память, которая может и сгинуть вместе с севшим аккумулятором, если не повезёт. И не поймёшь ведь с играми подсознания, обоснована тревога или свидетельствует лишь о недостатке мужества.

— Хватит глупостей, — говорит он сам себе тихо, чтобы эхо не подхватило, не разнесло. — Вырвался один раз — получится провернуть и во второй.

И Тецуро идёт. К подножиям его сопровождают только безмолвие да оседающая на кроссовках плотным слоем подножная дрянь. А подниматься тяжелее — по всему телу перекатывается неприятное липкое чувство ожидания того самого, что нежеланное и неизбежное. Того, за чем он приехал, говоря максимально упрощённо и честно. На вершине Тецуро останавливается перевести дыхание и, смотря на поселение далеко внизу, строит полные ироничности и насмешливости рожи, пока в груди щемит болезненно и тоскливо. Здания, которые он запомнил, — преимущественно бараки и сараи, а к ним пара бетонных скелетов высоток обещанного и оборвавшегося на них «нового городка, где вы обретёте счастье» — обветшали порядком, и новых не появилось. Разве что чужеродного яркого пятна детской площадки возле жалкой и усохшей пародии на сад раньше не было. Либо жители пытаются восстановить популяцию, что кажется Тецуро неимоверно глупым и эгоистичным желанием — не отвратительно ли плодить запертых и несчастных, которых никто не спрашивал, либо посходили с ума, что недалеко от первого варианта.

Доказательства того, что поселение не превратилось в призрачное порождение морока, простой мираж в пустыне, встречаются только на подходе к «воротам» — рамке из проволок, железок, говна и палок. К ним стянулись Патрули. Тецуро скучал по ним неимоверно (глаза б не видели), а они соскучились взаимно (какая прелесть) и решили организовать тёплый приём блудному сыну. Толпа разношёрстная по всем признакам, вооружённая не слишком пригодными для стычек предметами, но способная взять числом, объединена одним — взглядом, пронизывающе холодным и пристальным. И Тецуро поднимает руки в миролюбивом жесте. Ничьё лицо не теплеет, а у старших и вовсе читается отвращение. Никто не терпит предателей, превращённых в изгоев.

А выделяется среди них особенно спокойный, высокий и излучающий силу, ставший настоящим мужчиной с большой буквы из той ходячей восемнадцатилетней несуразицы, и выступает вперёд. На голове всё ещё нелепица, но в глазах, по-металлически холодных, тускло-жёлтых, трещат молнии. Тецуро не опускает взгляд только усилием воли.

— Хей, Куроо.

И в этом родном по прошлому и миллионам повторений обращению нет ни теплоты, ни энтузиазма. Лишь сковывающий по рукам и ногам мороз.

— Тот самый Куроо? — удивлённо и с лёгким испугом спрашивает один из худощавых подростков.

— Тот самый Куроо мёртв, — нескрываемо злобно выплёвывает Яку, так и не подросший — его Тецуро даже сразу и не заметил. — А эту тварь мы не знаем и не ждали увидеть.

— Я здесь, — огрызается Тецуро. — Патрульному следует лучше следить за округой и запоминать лица.

— Иногда мы всё ещё слышим его голос.

Бокуто кривит губы в совсем не извиняющейся улыбке.

— Что ты тут забыл? — а Яку всё не успокаивается, и глупые шутки его явно не впечатляют. — Хочешь утащить парочку неокрепших умов за собой в пропасть? Хер тебе.

И он отворачивается и картинно медленно шагает сквозь ворота, увлекая большую часть собравшихся. Тецуро хотел бы вслед выкрикнуть всё, что думает, но прозвучит это тявканьем побитой собаки. Он понимает — и сдерживается, пусть и не считает себя виноватым. (Не считает, но чувствует под всеобщим немым укором).

Они с Бокуто смотрят друг другу в глаза безотрывно, накапливая напряжение в воздухе и ожидая, когда силуэты Патрулей размоются вдали окончательно.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как больно было проснуться в мире, из которого ты просто исчез без предупреждения?

— «А то я не знаю, что предал», — думает Тецуро.

И Тецуро пробирают дрожь и раздражение. Потому что он представляет, как больно принимать подобные решения — просто взять и выбрать тот путь, который все прочие считают невозможным. Просто исполнить всеобщую тайную мечту, о которой стыдно говорить вслух. Просто бесшумно выбраться из постели глубокой ночью и заботливо укрыть в последний раз любимого человека, вглядываясь в умиротворённое лицо и впитывая тихое дыхание. Просто идти сутками по бескрайнему склепу, сотканному из тьмы и лишённому (лишающему) надежды, теряя счёт времени. Просто кричать от бессилия, падая в грязь и рыдая безвольно, и калечить пальцы, впиваясь в землю. Просто захлёбываться от счастья, выжив и и добравшись до цели. Просто отбросить и (совсем не) забыть то, что любил со всей ненавистью.

И Тецуро выкрикивает что-то совсем неправильное:

— А я смеялся каждый день над тем, какие вы, ребята, жалкие.

(Тецуро не смеётся больше с самого дня своего побега).

Он понимает, какая это примитивная и убогая провокация. Он знает, что Бокуто не поверит ни единому слову. Он уверен, что Бокуто, тем не менее, поддастся.

И когда чужой кулак выбивает из лёгких весь кислород и заставляет закашляться, Тецуро не чувствует боли. Упивается, как чёртов мазохист, каждой вспышке, затуманивающей взгляд пеленой, и бьёт в ответ, чтобы встречаться удар за ударом с безумной, искренней и полной азарта улыбкой. Свинцовые тучи над ними вдруг разражаются дождём, и они валятся на мокрую землю и поднимаются снова. Плечо. Бедро. Живот. Глаз — специально мимо. Двигаться легко так же, как и осознавать своё нездоровое удовольствие, которого не хватало и хотелось, в котором здорово было бы утонуть с головой и с концами. Смеяться глупо взаимно с изобретательных оскорблений сквозь зубы, и вложено в них гораздо больше и ясно без уточнений — тоски и отсылок к давно ушедшему. И финалом их синхронного и такого необходимого срыва, когда Бокуто довольно облизывает окровавленные губы и втирает грязь в наливающиеся ссадины, а Тецуро еле стоит на ногах и верит безоговорочно, что ничего важного ему не задели, кулаки сталкиваются мягко и так по-детски старым и зря воскресшим приветствием.

— Добро пожаловать, Тецу.

— И тебе спасибо за тёплую встречу, Ко.

Они промокшие, перемазанные и на вид счастливые, смотря вместе в небо и ловя прохладные капли кожей и — ну как удержаться — языками, словно бы те дикие и необузданные дети с какими-то там мечтами и фантазиями, которые умели справляться — были гораздо умнее и не предполагали, что может произойти локальная катастрофа больших масштабов, чем с их несчастным выгоревшим миром. Вот только между ними сейчас миллион недосказанностей и разошедшиеся фатально жизни.

— Пойдём в дом, — вырывает его из потока сомнений и сомнительных воспоминаний Бокуто. — Так простудиться можно и слыть красноносым чучелом.

Тецуро хмыкает:

— От дождя не простужаются, деревенщина.

И Бокуто ухмыляется и протягивает руку — тёплую несмотря на промозглость. И Тецуро позволяет тянуть почти вслепую по тем же самым разбитым дорогам, впившимся намертво в память. Вот только смотрят на них теперь уж совсем не доброжелательно — выглядывают из-за дверей, следят через щёлочку и осуждают красноречиво молча. Отвратительный предатель, гори он в аду, и местный лучик света в тёмном царстве, наивно тянущийся за этой тьмой и так и не научившийся быть хоть немного жестоким реалистом. Преступление и его вечно надеющееся до боли наказание. Садист, играющий на чувствах, и его доверчивая и правда любящая жертва. Два потерянных придурка, у которых слишком много прошлого и обрыв за ним.

Они останавливаются возле самого большого и выглядящего в меньшей степени пародией на жильё здания — Тецуро помнит, что здесь всегда располагались лидеры поселения, в список задач которых ходило толкать вдохновляющие речи и выслушивать предложения населения, появлявшиеся раз в никогда.

Он как раз вносил своё перед побегом — устроить организованную миграцию в восстановленные районы, за что тут же слыл нытиком и вообще подозрительной личностью, не понимающей идеологии аскетизма и отважного принятия кары, ниспосланной человечеству. Так Тецуро и заявили — что он просто слабак, ставящий комфорт превыше веры. Вот только огни Нового Токио его тянули вовсе не теплом и удобством, едой из пакетиков, автоматическими туалетами и журналами с хентаем в свободном доступе, а банальной свободой и возможностью самому решать свою судьбу. Потому как в Поселении его интерес к химии порицался и трактовался желанием повторить уже случившееся из-за излишнего прогресса падение, любознательность представлялась как грех, чувство юмора — как речи устами дьявола, а интерес к мужчинам — как благодать для общества, которая не даст ему оставить потомство и вырастить таким же отвратительным и наглым. Он согласился бы спать на досках и выматывать себя физическим трудом, если бы только ему дали одно единственное право — быть собой.

— Так почему вы меня просто не вышвырните? — огрызался Тецуро, без тени страха глядя на старого фанатика, слушавшего всё с тошнотворно ласковой улыбкой.

— Наша добродетель состоит и в том, чтобы наставлять на путь истинный сошедших с него, Тецуро, — отвечал ублюдок спокойно и мягко. — Ты сын нашего Поселения, и мы не бросим тебя никогда, какой бы испорченной не стала твоя душа.

И Тецуро кусал губы, чтобы не сорваться и не наговорить лишнего — начал бы вкладывать всего себя, отстаивая свои истины и желания, а прошло бы всё равно мимо ушей и впустую. И возвращался к Бокуто, чтобы пожаловаться и выйти вместе в ночной Патруль, и, зная о бессмысленности и формальности своих обязанностей, бродить также бесцельно и затевать споры со звёздами и раскопки интересного мусора. А потом засыпать с рассветом, будучи окутанным чужим теплом.

И сгорать каждый раз, понимая, что Бокуто приспособился — смирился.

— Так ты тут главный теперь? — присвистывает Тецуро.

Они проходят по комнатам, обставленным без излишеств, но роскошным по местным меркам. А потом просто выходят наружу и идут куда-то дальше — Тецуро не задаёт вопросов, прекрасно зная, почему — Бокуто играет по правилам куда лучше, чем бывший лидер, и не признаёт такого маленького невинного лицемерия в виде лучшего среди всех жилья.

— До сих пор не знаю, почему старик выбрал именно меня.

— Потому что умеешь делать людей счастливыми даже в таком дерьме.

— Но я ни черта в это не верю.

Тецуро хочется пошутить глупо-глупо, как он гордится своим мальчиком и как рад, что его уроки не прошли даром. Вот только по глазам видно, как Бокуто стыдно за свою адекватность — не может, к сожалению, с упоением рассказывать пожилым дамам о каре, виной которой были ненавистные ими «компухтеры», не может сочинять для младших истории о совете Богов, где было принято тяжёлое и болезненное решение. И подлавливать таких изменников, как Тецуро, поддакивая их словам о том, как, наверное, проклятые Боги веселились и смеялись, низвергая на Землю Ад.

— Я пытался предложить больше свободы, — тихо признаётся Бокуто. — А им она не нужна даже на толику. Они просят меня указывать каждый шаг и всё хвалят и возносят за мою ложь. Так я разучился говорить правду — вот и живём.

— Они уже потеряли способность воспринимать правду и мыслить самостоятельно, как я и предрекал. Потому что человек, знаешь, существо ленивое, и думать не любит. Дай ему проводника и накатанную дорожку — вот и счастье.

И Тецуро даже не жалеет о своей прямолинейности.

— Тебе не стоит ненавидеть их только за то, как с тобой поступил старик.

— А это и не ненависть. Разве ты оскорбишь меня, сказав, что волосы у меня чёрные, а ростом я вышел в сто девяносто?

— Зато последним оскорбляешь меня, — фыркает Бокуто. — Куда так вымахал?

Бокуто явно пытается переменить тему, а Тецуро зачем-то настойчиво не позволяет:

— Кушал, знаешь ли, нормально.

— Ты попробовал барбекю за меня?

Попробовать барбекю было детской мечтой Бокуто, потому что они когда-то нашли старый томик манги, где спортсмены из старшей школы ели после тяжёлых тренировок и выглядели очень уж радостными и весёлыми. Так он и решил, что это, наверное, лучшее из возможных событий в жизни.

— Нет, мой организм бы не пережил, ты же знаешь.

Может, на самом деле, медленно и постепенно и обошлось бы, вот только после восемнадцати лет строгого сыроедения поневоле как-то уже и не хотелось. Да и в Новом Токио поддерживалось уменьшенными ценами именно растительное питание — людям бы жизнь восстановить, какие там фермы.

— А я бы наелся и погиб сытым и довольным.

— Первое место тебе за самый оригинальный метод самоубийства.

А потом у Тецуро с лица стирается улыбка, потому что перед собой он видит их старый дом («дом»).

— До сих пор? — спрашивает неверяще.

— Ты ожидал чего-то другого? — пожимает плечами Бокуто. — Я даже склянки твои не трогал.

Тецуро кривится непроизвольно — ну какой же дурак, который ждёт и верит каждую минуту и не способен сказать себе раз и навсегда, что всё кончено, что его бросили и прощать такое нельзя. Добродетель, блядь. И сейчас наверняка в голове Бокуто крутятся планы, как убедить остаться, на любой из которых, на что бы не надавил, ответ окажется отрицательным. А Тецуро также заранее знает, что скучал тоже и вспоминал каждый день, и не мог больше ни с кем рядом почувствовать никакого тепла, но сейчас утащить за собой в новую жизнь и снова стать счастливым и полноценным у него не получится. Но, конечно же, он попытается.

Они садятся рядом на выцветший окончательно диван, и сохранять даже мизерную дистанцию проблематично. Тецуро и забыл, насколько мало было места. И как они умудрялись, не сваливаясь, здесь умещаться и спать? Такое простое и родное, пусть и болезненное, помещение, каким не смогла стать его просторная комната в Новом Токио. Бокуто смог бы превратить её в чудесный хаос и тащить всевозможные дурацкие игрушки, какие только можно найти в зонах открытого поиска антиквариата — «отправьтесь в мир ностальгических открытий и унесите всё, на что хватит рук, всего за три йены».

Игрушки. Игры.  
Яркое пятно возле сада. Детская площадка.  
Дети. И то, откуда они берутся.  
Его Котаро.

Тецуро проклятый эгоист, который не имеет ни малейшего права на ревность.

Тецуро интересуется почему-то ослабевшим голосом:

— У вас тут теперь не осуждается рождение детей?

— Они так счастливы, когда слышат детский смех, — словно извиняется Бокуто. — Это случилось однажды по случайности… И после этого я просто не мог запретить. Для них забота о малышах стала новым лучом надежды. Они забывают о своих проблемах и отдают себя тому, чтобы подарить радость им.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что дети обречены?

— Мы тоже.

И у Тецуро нет даже сил начинать спор и защищать детей, которые резко его злят просто как явление.

— И кто из них маленький Бокуто? — выдавливает он из себя.

— Никто.

И Тецуро коченеет.

— Я же не предатель.

И Тецуро закрывает глаза, надеясь что сейчас проснётся в Токио, тяжело дышащим и вспотевшим, и обольёт лицо ледяной водой, чтобы исчезло наваждение. Бокуто не исчезает и даже на мгновение касается его колена.

— Ты решил отомстить мне, надавив на это снова? — огрызается Тецуро. — Я, блядь, прекрасно знаю, и так хотел быть с тобой, и винил себя раз за разом, но всё ещё знаю и то, что поступил правильно, потому что загнил бы и лежал в могиле, если бы остался.

— «Ты наконец понял, что не надо меня жалеть».

— В мести нет никакого смысла, — качает головой Бокуто. — И, если ты не понял, я тебя ни в чём не виню. Просто сказал правду — свою.

Конечно, правда — это ведь всегда самое жестокое и болезненное.

— Смотрю, хорошо освоил искусство проповеди, пастор.

Потому что для Тецуро быть сволочью на словах и втягивать назад слёзы усилием воли — естественный инстинкт самосохранения и толики уважения к себе. Отринь он их — ползал бы на коленях и умолял простить и бросить всё вместе с ним. Это его единственное живое желание — ничего и никогда ему не хотелось больше. Бокуто. Рядом. Как угодно.

Тецуро знает, что всё просто — надо остаться. Его тут больше никто не унизит, признают, примут заново. Он не может остаться, и его оправдание — гадкая упрямая гордость.

— Ты ведь вернёшься домой?

Бокуто спрашивает со смесью разочарования и мольбы. Разочарование — если Тецуро трактует вопрос с точки зрения Токио. Мольба — если Поселения.

— Я никогда не вернусь, — и это первое абсолютно честное его заявление. — Такого просто нет.

— Мы бы создали его для тебя.

— А почему ты не уедешь со мной? — нелепый встречный вопрос. — В машине достаточно места.

Бокуто должен остаться, и его оправдание — благородное чувство долга.

— Я не могу бросить тех, кто поверил в меня. Кто доверил свои жизни. Они просто потеряют из вида смысл и испарятся, будто их и не было.

— «Ну и кого волнует кучка тупых и ебанутых на всю голову фанатиков?» — хочется воскликнуть Тецуро.

— Они стали для меня семьёй, — говорит Бокуто, и слова застревают в горле сухим и режущим комом. — Почти такой же, какой был ты.

И Тецуро нечего здесь возразить. Прятаться хочется под этим честным и пронзительным взглядом, зная, чья правда сильнее и достойнее.

— Думаю, мы разрешили все серьёзные вопросы, — вздыхает, подытоживая, Бокуто. — Давай теперь общаться так, будто мы просто живём далеко и не можем часто встречаться.

Игра во взаимную ложь — для Тецуро самое то. Обычные люди в обычном мире, у которых главной бедой является расстояние. Сквозь такое протянуть руку не составит труда. В обычном мире ведь целы пути сообщения.

— Дети ведь не подпортят мою машину, пока мы тут мило беседуем?

— Дети больше не ходят в «Путешествия Надежды», — объясняет Бокуто. — Мы не ждём ничего из-за холмов.

— Мы теряем всё, что было создано предками, мы теряем…

— А? — Бокуто округляет глаза.

— Забей.

Точно, они ведь из разных вселенных и локальные шутки у них тоже разные.

— А ты то чем занимаешься теперь?

— В Новом Токио много больных при резком дефиците лекарств — производство пока не восстановлено полностью. Теперь в аптеках снова готовят некоторые препараты. Узнав об этом, я сразу понял, что мне делать. Я стал помощником и заодно учеником фармацевта, и мой талант подтвердился — всё схватывал на лету.

— Ты мечтал стать супергероем и спасать людей, чтобы всем вместе отстроить мир заново.

И Тецуро не напоминает, что мечтали об этом они вместе.

— Я чуть не плачу каждый раз, когда меня благодарят за помощь.

И Тецуро не добавляет, что только в эти моменты чувствует себя по-настоящему живым.

— Ты такой хороший, Куроо, даже если скотина.

А ещё Тецуро очень глупый и потому не думает, когда легко толкает плечом. И неожиданно для себя чувствует резкий разряд, расходящийся по всему телу, и только усилием воли не отскакивает куда-то к стенке.

— Мне можно поцеловать тебя? — прямолинейно — так по-старому, но осторожно — так чуждо — уточняет Бокуто.

И Тецуро не имеет ни малейшего права и всё равно отвечает:

— Да.

У него перед глазами взрываются звёзды, когда губы, обветренные и самые родные, касаются губ. Когда он сам лишает этот поцелуй всякой целомудренности, ему даже не стыдно, потому что мысли о чём-то, кроме Бокуто, формируются плохо. Когда чужая ладонь гладит вдоль позвоночника, его ведёт окончательно, и он не находит в себе сил удержать(ся), выдыхая любимое имя.

Кошмарно.  
Не думай.  
Забей.

Ведь это вовсе не (конечно) мерзко со стороны Тецуро — они просто разделены километрами, но тут нет помехи, он поработает и вернётся, взяв отпуск. (От жизни). И всё станет замечательно и правильно снова.

***

По радио, стоящем в дальнем углу заброшенной мастерской Тецуро, которая навсегда останется прежней, через помехи, рвущиеся треском и шорохом, заставляющие прислушиваться во всю силу, передают штормовое предупреждение. Восток Японии, ты слышишь, надвигается мимолётная опасность, но она тебя уже не сумеет тронуть.

Бокуто собирается ночевать по ту сторону холмов без сна и перекрикиваться с громом.

А Тецуро, несущийся по шоссе сквозь сгущающуюся вокруг нулевую видимость, у которого шторм внутри и которому до шторма впереди нет дела, об этом и вовсе не знает.


End file.
